User talk:Erex Malren
Stuff 2 By the way do you like my contributors pages and there is two thing I think you should do something about: #There are 3 neurotoxin page: Neuro Toxin, Neurotoxin, and Neuro Poison #How do you edit the new user main profile page??? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) PS:Look at the welcome page now! Mod What do you think of the mod idea I gave you? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 06:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) online are you online and just ignoring my messages? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:09, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ignore so you are ''ignoring me! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Even though you are on different wiki, don't it normally say "You got a message from Battlefront wiki"? And I want my messages responded...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 17:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) MMmmm..................you online................."I find your lack of apperence...disturbing" 23:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC)...............................CCOLITB Okay... You must not be online...BTW, I got a new idea for the mod...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:20, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Um.... How to make a template page? I want to put a "Thank you for contributing" on the person that help my mod by giving me ideas, and I want to put it on their talk page...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:22, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Help!!!!!!! Can you help me with my template "Guard Rank " page? When I put it on my page, the box covered the whole page! Help!!!!!!! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 04:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I made a template look at my profile, there you will find it eventually...master...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 04:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Did you... help me with the guard rank yet?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 18:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Player 1 Did you like the story that I made up for my charactor, Player 1? Answer did you fix the problem with the Guard Rank? And how did you like the mod idea I gave you?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I mean in space The mod idea is for space, because if its over ground, the AIs will repeatedly run against to the hangar ray shield, doing nothing but running to nowhere. It happens on the Capital Strike Map. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaagh!!!! You still didn't fix the Rank!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's the problem? Put it on your profile and see!!! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) School Hey guys, I just want to tell you my school open on monday, so I won't be avalable during the afternoons, but do feel free to leave a message at my talk page, I will respond as soon as I can. Thanks! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Kingo and 501st stormie I thought you already got one? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Joke Hi Guys! Can you vote my jokes? :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RC I didn't know you where contributing to Republic Commando wiki too! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC)PS: Man they need alot of help getting the wiki attractive. Are you an admin there too? 501st Here you go. 'Kingofall42' Talk Blog . Edit: 501st Legion 501st Legion All done I think. 'Kingofall42' Talk Blog .. Thanks. I really needed to finish off the vehicles pages now. 'Kingofall42' Talk Blog .. Hey, chance! How do you change the wiki's icon skin? How the background skin? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Err... Can you do me a favor and shrink this image to 250x65px, no bigger, because I am now an admin for Rep. Commando wiki and I will put this on the icon thingy (not on the one on the address bar) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Never mind! It has been taken care of! Look at the republic commando wiki now! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:19, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:School look at Kingo's talk page and you will see some stupid new rules my school made. ? WTF is what, and no, I don't got facebook, but you could subsitute for me :) BTW, look at the new template pages I made: Template: Block, Block Warning, Sock Puppet, and Sock Puppet Warning! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:28, August 17, 2011 (UTC) No, no, no I know what WTF means, but my question is that you said "WTF is that?!" and I want to know what is the "That" you mentioned. And I will be 18 in two years. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) heh... someone cussed out at kingo? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:37, August 17, 2011 (UTC) pedo? What's that, may I ask? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I will delete those messages so kingo won't know about them, and I promise I would never do anything like that ever in my life. Best I could do is complain. BTW, I will be right back. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Back. Here's how I got banned in wookeepedia: They have this section in this forum for asking anything to do with star wars, and one of the rules said "'This forum does not exist to cater to your lack of ability or desire to read." and, sure I saw that but I just asked "How much babies did a rancor give birth to in one litter?" and the Wook admin warn me about the rule because the answer can be found in the article (I didn't see it earlier). But here's retared part: Then I want to know more about Star War profanity so I put in: "I would like to know if there is more SW profanity other than Kark. If this shows up in an article, please notify me in my talk page and answer the question, thank you" it turn out there is an article on that, and dispite me saying notify it on my talk page, they put it in forum, and the same admin blocked me. So I decide to do a trick: Sock puppet. I unsign my username everytime I ask a question on the forum, so the block is unresponsive and it show up as "A Wikia Contributor" on resent activities. But somehow, another admin caught me for sock puppeting and put a block on my "unregistered" account and increase my block time by one month so my block ends on Sep. 10...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Pedo So Pedophile is like a purvert? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) exactly! Like a purve! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:School Still level one, though so far good, but there is one problem. I don't know if I told you yet, but I am the only boy in science class...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Uh... I think I did that already, check. And I should add pedo as ther rule on the welcome message, BTW, what is the username of the pedo? I will report him on community central wiki. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Username Go to wookieepedia, type in "Template:USERNAME" and click view source, and copy and make the same template here. I can't do that because, as you know, I am blocked it wook.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:20, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Image Can you make an image of some kind into an icon on the address bar on my rep. commando wiki? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Guard the guard rank is still giving me problems...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:15, August 18, 2011 (UTC) RC WOTM do you know how to make a month timer? I mean, you put the timer on a template that you put on a user's profile page and it show how many month the user has earned that award. When you remove the template off the profile, the timer resets. This is because I think in my Rep. Commando wiki, the WOTM is earned by one user, not given as an award, so only one person can have WOTOM at a time. Why I want this template? So I could put on the WOTOM tag: "This user has been the Wikian of the Month for months." Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) New Skin I don't like this new skin, do you? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I want it as close as the original as plausible. I don't like these big bold profiles that distract my eye.Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:27, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I want it smaller, I mean it's cool, but I want it smaller...WTH?! Chance! Why did you change the edit screen? The contrast hurt my eye! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:33, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Uh...I will be back in around three to four hours, gotta do something But do leave the suprise at the RC wiki :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I am back Nicely done! Can you do that with all the weapons pages? Thank! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:37, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Good News! I got the username template working!!! Look, watch this: * Cool, huh? :P? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I am online on RC wiki, if you are online, check it out! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Wookieedia Chance, when you are making a new article in the RC wiki, or even make it look better, make sure that when you copy the content from wookieepedia, reword the article too. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) LucasArts Now I found another obvious proof that Spark is making BF3 or something related, as seen here . ... it's monday, are you online?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Skin How is it going with the battlefront skin?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Wishlist Do you like my BF3 wishlist page? And how about the obvious proof that lucasarts is making BF3?Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah. But, a logo creator? Isn't that...off topic? BTW, can you spread the news about the wishlist to the all the wiki you worked on? Maybe, there is sombody else that like BF3. If you have a YouTube account, tell TuggieGameReviews. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:43, August 23, 2011 (UTC) TOR Gosh, they make mods for TOR now too?! Awsome! I don't have to get TOR after all!!! ...Not that I could download it though...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Redirect I got community central officals to try to change our redirecting arrows. By the way, how is the battlefront skin coming along? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 04:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Pics Is they a chance you can make any more of the vehicles or ships transparent (not the separatist ones yet though). Thanks '''Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Thanks Thanks a lot mate Kingofall42 Talk Blog . I think you may have forgotten, my dear sir. I still have the problem with my guard rank ! And the new template I made has the same problem. If you want you can rewrite the whole thing, but keep the content the same to see what happens. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) forum I can't get my complain forum to work! Help! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 23:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Web I found this awsome drawing on the web that remind me of your character... Hello. Long time no see. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) "Ya" Chance, I recently started a slang wiki, and I am wondering: is your "Ya" a slang you made up or common in your community? And what time zone you live in? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) BF1 If I am correct, in Battlefront 1, snipers could crawl and lie on their stomachs, which is awsome, just wondering if you could do that too in BF2? Probably not, right? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 19:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE:Yes That is too bad... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Slider Hey, Chance! The new "Slider" Function could make our main page look cooler! Try it! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 02:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC) CPL Maldex Are you and CPL Maldex the same person? He got the same profile pic as you. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:17, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ??? what... By ~obi wan masterexxx~ BF2 Well, what are you going to do with battlefront 2 wiki? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *And how to check who has voted in your poll? K'oyacyi! You are back! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Good luck I know you could make it! :) Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Cheer up! To cheer you up, I made a funny little picture for you, as I did to Kingo: you I wonder why you took over this wiki??? By obi wan masterexxx new page hey chance purvis I have created a new page called (what star wars game that we want) it is the same thing like thing we want in star wars battlefront 3 but the game that you want... Hello Hello! I've been editing quite a while now, and as you may know, Star Wars Battlefront Wiki is an Official Friend of iOS Gaming Wiki. I need to put a description of the wiki on the official friends page, so I would greatly appreciate if you could tell me who founded the wiki and when. Thanks! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 17:23, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Info Ok, thanks! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 17:47, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Profile Well, it doesn't really go well with the fact that mediawiki's text is set to white, and plus it's kind of my personalized thing (my userpage looks the same on most wikis). If you own an iPod, iPhone or iPad, iOS Gaming Wiki is becoming an official friend of this wiki, so you can check it out here. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 17:58, September 29, 2011 (UTC) GW Look in the wookieepedia page and vote if you want. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 21:52, September 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vote Did you vote? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 22:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) No. There is no user that ask for merge. But the user that reports on us was Cal Jedi. He is basiclly ignoring us now. I wonder if kingo voted yet...Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Court Why did you change a few things in th "Court"? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you explain it a little more? What do you mean, "put a box around it"? I have the schedual for the court, to know when is the session of the court...Basicly, tell me all the things you are doing for the court. And can you explain about the high council too? I edit a bit on that page...I am going offline right now, but I will be right back soon, but do send me a massage, though... Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 01:35, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Credit and idea Give them credit? Why should we? They take our stuff without our credit! This is an outrage! As I said on the coomunity message, ether we rely on them or become independent altogather. And an idea: On the defult user profile, you should make a box for people to put in all the userboxes without putting it on the infoboxes, is that okay? Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 03:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC)